IL036: The Bridge Bike Gang
Synopsis Just leaving the Safari Zone, Ash, Misty, and Brock comes across a bridge which could be used as a shortcut to Sunny Town. They are about to walk across it when a guard, Norman, tells them that the bridge is open only to bikes. Misty complains that if Ash hadn't wrecked her bike, they could go across the bridge. Ash and his friends go to the Pokémon Center to think of a plan to get a bike. Nurse Joy is very worried and Brock asks her what's wrong. Nurse Joy says she's worried about a sick Pokémon in Sunny Town. The Nurse Joy in Sunny Town asked Nurse Joy to deliver some medicene to Sunny Town, but Nurse Joy is too busy to deliver it. Ash and his friends volunteer to deliver the medicene, but they don't have bikes. Nurse Joy lends them some bikes that the Pokémon Center owns. Soon, Ash and his friends are racing across the bridge to Sunny Town. A bike gang approches Ash and his friends. They try to escape, but they are surrounded. Chopper, the leader of the gang, says that they want an introduction. Ash, Misty and Brock introduce themselves and run off. Then A female biker, Tyra, exclaims that "introduction" means Pokémon Battle. Brock couldn't resist flirting with her and he not only gets slapped, he gets rejected. Ash accepts and sends out Bulbasaur and Chopper sends out Golem. Golem KOs Bulbasaur by using Tackle. Ash sends out Charmander and Charmander sets Golem on fire by using Flamethrower and Ember. When Golem uses Tackle, it begins rolling encased in flames. Everyone was scared to see the rolling ball of fire roll towards them and they run. Ash and Charmander couldn't help but laugh. Chopper recalls Golem, but the Poké Ball is very hot from Charmander's attacks. The other leader of the bike gang, Tyra, challenges Misty to a battle. Misty agrees and Tyra sends out Cloyster. Misty tries to sends out Starmie, but Psyduck pops out. Misty decides to give Psyduck a chance and tells it to use Tail Whip. The attack fails and Tyra and the entire biker gang starts laughing hysterically. After a few rounds of this, Cloyster attacks Psyduck and Misty has lost the match. Team Rocket then appears and they say their motto. The biker gang treat Jessie and James like heros because they used to be a part of a famous biker gang that raced up and down the bridge. Team Rocket and the biker gang attack Ash and his friends. The police quickly arrive and Team Rocket and the biker gang leave. Officer Jenny offered to give Ash and his friends a ride, but then she said she had a job to do. Suddenly, the weather turned crazy and a storm came in. Meanwhile, Chopper and Tyra ask Team Rocket to ride through the storm on their unicycles. At the Sunny Town Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy is getting worried because the sick Pokémon, a Shelder, is getting worse and Ash and his friends are nowhere in sight. On the bridge, a ship was passing by and the bridge raised up. Ash is determined to get across the bridge because if he waited, it would be to late for the sick Shelder. Team Rocket tries to get across the up lifted bridge, but they land in the water. As the biker gang passes, they challenge Ash to another battle. Ash says he can't because he has to get to Sunny Town and deliver medicene for a sick Pokémon. The biker gang realize how brave Ash and his friends are for trying to bike through the storm. The gang joins Ash and his friends to help them get to Sunny Town. They finally arrive at the Pokémon Center and Nurse Joy immmediately gives the sick Shelder the medicine. The Shelder immediately heals. The biker gang's new heros became "Awesome Ash" and "Mighty Misty". Brock tells Tyra she can call him honey and he gets slapped across the face. Trivia *This episode marks the sixth time Misty reminded Ash about her bike being wrecked. *Ash's Charmander defeated a Golem, despite the type disadvantage and difference in evolutionary stages. *Chopper's bike is designed to look like Zapdos.﻿ *This episode marks the first time Misty pulls Brock away by ear when he flirts with a girl. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon: Indigo League episodes Category:Pokémon: The Original Series episodes Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Anime stubs Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket